The present invention generally relates to the manipulation of multimedia content, and more specifically to identifying locations of potential user errors while working on multimedia content.
Office workers are often engaged in content creation activities, such as when they write documents or computer code, or create multimedia content, such as presentations, spreadsheets, reports, designs, mathematical models, artwork, and more. Often, mistakes or errors are introduced in these artifacts, such as typos, misspellings, or compilation or logic errors.
Distraction can play a large role in errors. In office environment today, workers are constantly exposed to numerous distractions. Distractions come from a variety of sources. For example, distractions include exotic ring tones from a co-worker's cell phone. People asking question or speaking with others near the desk or cubicle of a worker. Distractions also include pop-ups and other alerts for emails, text messaging and calendar events. These distractions many times slow worker productivity and accuracy.
While some distractions are manageable, like turning off instant messaging or placing telephone systems on “do not disturb” status. Certain situations types of distractions are not as manageable. For example, some businesses make it mandatory for employees to keep email or company internal instant messaging active at all times.